Good Woman
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Kata 'berakhir' yang berarti mengakhiri semuanya—yang telah mereka lewati bersama selama ini—membuat titik terdalam di hatinya berdenyut pedih. Namun Haruno Sakura yakin, inilah keputusan yang terbaik untuk hidupnya. Meninggalkan lelaki itu, lelaki yang amat ia cintai. [Ficlet]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Good Woman**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

[Ficlet]

* * *

 _Karena setiap wanita baik mana pun akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita lainnya. Bukan begitu, Sayang?_

* * *

Deru angin malam beserta helai demi helai bunga sakura yang berguguran menjatuhi sepasang anak manusia yang tengah duduk dalam hening di bangku taman yang sepi. Sejak satu jam yang lalu suasana masih terasa kaku di antara mereka. Bagai tak ada niatan sedikit pun dari mereka untuk mengawali percakapan. Hanya sinar bulan dan suara serangga malam yang berkumandang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sang perempuan terlihat termenung menatap ayunan kosong yang bergerak tertiup angin di hadapannya. Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya pun bergeming. Menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang dipijakinya dengan raut wajah tak berarti. Lelaki itu jelas tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan kekasihnya pada jam malam seperti ini. Ia sangat tahu, bahkan karena terlalu tahu, ia tak sanggup mendengar apa yang akan kekasihnya sampaikan.

Menghela napas sesaat sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya, perempuan itu—Haruno Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Mendongak, menatap langit malam tanpa hamparan bintang. Hanya sinar tunggal dari sang rembulan 'lah yang menghiasi langit malam kala itu. "Kakak masih ingat bangaimana awal pertemuan kita?" satu kalimat berisi tujuh kata singkat meluncur keluar dari bibir Sakura. Mengikis keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya, itu sangat menggelikan." Kata lelaki di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih satu tahunnya.

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar setelahnya. Dan tentu itu adalah suara Sakura. Gadis itu melenyapkan suara itu dua detik setelahnya, kemudian ia menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke lembut. "Ya, sangat menggelikan karena saat itu adalah saat di mana seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi sepertimu tidak sengaja aku siram hingga basah kuyup."

Sasuke mendengus tanpa berniat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Salahkan saja kelinci sialan itu." Katanya retoris. Wajahnya masih menatap lurus rumput di bawahnya. Kedua matanya tertutupi oleh poni yang membingkai wajahnya hingga Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Mm hmm," Sakura meraih dagu Sasuke dan mengarahkan wajah lelaki itu untuk menghadap wajahnya. "Jangan salahkan kelinci itu, karena bagaimana pun kelinci itulah alasan seorang Uchiha bermodus ria untuk bertemu denganku setiap hari, 'kan?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

Wajah datar Sasuke sedikit terhiasi rona samar. Tentu apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya. Setahun yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja pindah dari kota Tokyo ke desa kelahirannya—Konohagakure, ia jatuh hati pada putri tetanggannya yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura—putri dari Haruno Kizashi. Kala itu, ia sering mengintip kegiatan apa saja yang Sakura lakukan dari jendela kamarnya. Sangat bukan Uchiha memang, namun entah mengapa setiap kali ia melihat senyum cerah Sakura, keceriaan Sakura dan setiap tingkah laku Sakura telah membuat dadanya berdesir.

Dua minggu penuh ia terus melakukan hal itu, hingga perasaan ingin bertegur sapa dengan Sakura sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mengambil kelinci milik _seseorang_ yang serumah dengannya untuk dijadikan modus kedatangannya ke kediaman Haruno.

Sore itu Sasuke sengaja melepaskan kelincinya di halaman kediaman keluarga Haruno yang ditumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan sayuran, sampai Sakura yang tengah menyirami tumbuhan itu terpekik kaget ketika melihat kelinci berbulu putih nan bertubuh gemuk menggemaskan memakan tumbuhan sayurannya. Kemudian Sasuke datang dengan gaya sok tak tahu apa-apa menghampiri Sakura dan mengagetkan Sakura dengan dehemannya. Saat itu Sakura yang terkejut langsung berbalik dan mengarahkan selang airnya tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

 _Dan semuanya berawal dari sana._

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Sasuke selalu datang ke rumah Sakura dengan dalih kelincinya lebih suka makan tumbuhan sayuran di taman rumah Sakura dari pada sayuran yang Sasuke belikan di pasar. Sakura yang tak keberatan pun dengan senang hati membiarkan kelinci Sasuke makan setiap hari di halamannya. Kedekatan mereka semakin lama membuat benih-benih cinta merambati hati Sakura kala itu. Pun Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu jatuh hati pada gadis yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu.

Cinta memang mengalahkan segala hal. Cinta pun dapat dengan mudah meracuni pikiran rasional seseorang. Maka tanpa melihat fakta yang ada, dua hati itu pun bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan kekasih. Ikatan cinta terlarang yang _akan_ menyakiti tiga hati di dalamnya.

"Kak Sasuke," suara Sakura menghentikan lamunan Sasuke seketika. Gadis yang baru beberapa bulan lulus di sekolah menengah atas itu menangkup kedua rahang tegas Sasuke dan menutup matanya sejenak sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. Menatap tepat jauh ke dalam iris obsidian di depannya. "Kita akhiri saja."

Lelaki itu menatap kekasihnya datar. "Kamu yakin?"

Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Ya," menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, Sakura kembali berkata. "Apa Kak Sasuke tidak ingin tahu apa alasannya?"

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger di rahangnya. Menatap jauh ke dalam pusaran iris klorofil indah di depannya. "Kamu tidak perlu memberiku alasan. Karena aku tahu, mungkin semua ini bisa membuatmu bahagia." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat yang ia berikan kepada jari-jari Sakura.

Ucapan Sasuke sukses menohok hatinya. Sakura menggigit ujung bibirnya, menahan agar air matanya tak meluncur keluar. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Meninggalkan udara kosong nan dingin di kedua tangan lelaki itu. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku harus mendongak. Sakura membuka lebar kedua tangannya. "Kak Sasuke, boleh aku minta sebuah pelukan terakhir?"

Sasuke berdiri, dan segera merengkuh tubuh gadisnya. Ah, mulai sekarang sudah bukan gadisnya lagi. Raut wajah Sasuke masih terlihat datar ketika lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya, merengkuh tubuh Sakura semakin erat. Lelaki itu menatap bulan dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi sesaat sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kamu gadis yang baik, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

Masih pantas 'kah dia disebut sebagai wanita _baik_ sesaat setelah ia merebut hak milik orang lain?

Dalam pelukannya, Sakura tersenyum getir. Perempuan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang terkasih dan bergumam terima kasih, sesaat sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan cintanya yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Tanpa menatap lelaki itu lagi.

Dalam langkahnya meninggalkan taman, Sakura mencengkeram tali tas selempengannya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Usahanya untuk mencegah air matanya keluar rupanya sia-sia saja. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, kedua iris klorofil itu terus mengeluarkan cairannya. Air matanya yang selama beberapa menit lalu ia tahan akhirnya keluar sudah.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Sasuke ... aku mencintaimu."

…

* * *

 _Perempuan akan dikatakan baik jika dirinya mencoba untuk menjadi baik, meski dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang tak baik. Setidaknya, ia telah berhasil menjadi perempuan baik pada keputusan akhirnya._

* * *

…

"Eh, Sakura 'kan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan segera mengusap air matanya sesaat setelah ia mendengar seseorang yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya memanggil namanya. Sakura menoleh dan dirinya terpaku ketika melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kakak?"

Wanita berhelaian indigo panjang itu tersenyum lembut. "Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam seperti ini di taman?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya mencari udara saja, Kak. Kakak sendiri?"

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Aku—"

"Mama! Ayo cepat ke sana! Papa sudah menunggu kita di sana!" ucapan Hinata disela oleh seorang bocah yang menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

Sakura dan Hinata lantas menunduk. Menatap bocah enam tahun yang tengah menunjuk ke ujung jalan. Satu tangan bocah itu terlihat menggendong sesuatu. Seekor kelinci gemuk berbulu putih. Sakura tentu sangat mengenal kelinci itu. Kelinci yang selalu makan di halaman rumahnya. Kelinci yang selalu Sasuke bawa.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya, Daiki?" Hinata mengusap kepala putranya lembut, lalu wanita dewasa itu menatap Sakura yang terpaku menatap Daiki. "Nah, Sakura ... Kakak pergi dulu, ya? Kami akan ke rumahnya nenek Daiki. Sebaiknya kamu juga segera pulang, ini sudah malam." Kata Hinata sambil menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. Lalu, wanita itu berjalan menuntun putranya menuju lelaki yang berdiri kaku di dekat bangku taman.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum manis dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Pun dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Sakura segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke akan kembali ke keluarganya. Kembali pada istri dan anaknya. Sakura mencintainya, sangat mencintainya … tapi Sakura yakin mengakhiri semuanya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ada rasa lega dibalik rasa sakit di hatinya. Biarlah, Sakura yakin semuanya akan bermulai normal seperti sedia kala. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

 _Benarkah?_


End file.
